Merry Christmas!
by Yuuki Healing
Summary: Arhur encuentra a Alfred preparando una fiesta de Navidad para Japón, y se siente...¿celoso? ¡Él quería pasar las Navidades con Alfred!  Pésimo Summary   One-shot   USAxUK


¡Wohohoe~! He aquí un pequeño One-shot, dedicado a **Fumiis_Braginski** 8D Es la primera vez que escribo un Fic Yaoi, so, perdonad si me sale extraño (?) También es mi primera vez que escribo sobre estos dos personajes...xDD En resumen, id preparando los tomates lol~

**Disclaimer: Blablabla, y blablabla...Hidekaz sabe lo que hago, _ouyah_.**

¡Allá va!**  
**

* * *

_****__****__**M**erry **C**hristmas; _

Arthur no podría creer lo que estaba viendo.

— ¡Artie~! —exclamó Alfred desde la otra punta de la habitación. — ¡Llegas en un buen momento!

Arthur miró a su alrededor de nuevo, con los ojos en blanco. Gorros rojos, enormes gorros rojos decoraban cada parte de su salón de té. Calcetines rojos, muñecos regordetes de Papá Noel...todo estaba adornado, hasta el mínimo rincón. Alfred trataba de contener su ira, ¿¡quién era _él_ para destrozarle su preciado salón de té!

— Qué demonios...¿¡qué diablos es todo esto! —gritó Arthur, mientras se aproximaba hacia Alfred, quién también llevaba puesto uno de aquellos gorritos navideños.

— ¡Ho-ho-ho~, feliz navidad! Como se acercan estas fiestas, pensé en mostrarle a Japón cómo celebramos aquí la Navidad, ¡estoy decorando todo esto para él! Ah, ¡y por supuesto le contaré sobre Santa Claus! Espero que hayas sido bueno, Artie, si no, ¡no te traerá ningún regalo! —Alfred guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera a Arthur desde la espina dorsal.

Arthur no supo que responder, pero sin saberlo, de repente empezó a sentirle aquella conversación malamente.

— ¿Para Japón? —dijo con desdén— ¿¡Y por qué demonios tienes que hacerlo en _mi_ casa! ¿Y qué quieres decir con "Santa Claus"? ¡Es _Father Christmas_, idiota! —Arthur no sabía exactamente por qué estaba molesto. ¿Por que aquel idiota se había presentado en su casa, llenándola de estúpidos gorritos navideños? ¿Quizás era por algo más?

— Oh, vamos, Artie, sabes que tu casa es mucho más grande que la mía. —Alfred puso cara de corderito degollado, suplicando su perdón.— ¡Quiero darle una gran fiesta! ¿Crees que le gustarán las hamburgersas? ¡Debo de ir a comprar muchas antes de que cierren~!

¿Todo esto lo hacía por...Japón? Arthur bufó. ¿Por qué tenía Alfred que tomarse tantas molestias? Más importante, ¿¡por qué él debería enfadarse por ello! Esa noche iría a beber, o a pelearse con Francia, si no quería ver a ese estúpido de América haciendo el idiota con Japón enseñándole estúpidas costumbres y leyendas para niños

— Agh, haz lo que quieras. Total, quitar todas estas tonterías llevaría demasiado tiempo... —suspiró Arthur.

— ¡Yay! ¡Gracias, Artie~! —dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre él, y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

— ¡P-pero qué...! ¡S-suelta, idiota! ¡N-n-no lo hago p-por ti...! —dijo, con la tez colorada de vergüenza — L-lo hago por Japón...sí, eso. — Era mentira. No sabía por qué lo hacía. — ¡Y deja de llamarme ya así, ¡es...v-vergonzoso...! —Arthur ardía, el calor había ascendido hasta la punta de la raíz de su cabello, y trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Alfred que lo aprisionaban.

— ¡Tonterías, Artie es geenial~! —un pitido rompió el abrazo. Alfred se alejó y fue en camino a la cocina.— ¡Ay, el pastel, que se quema, que se quema! —se oyó a lo lejos. Arthur suspiró, y dejó la casa, necesitaba un trago.

Arthur hipó. Estaba borracho. Muy...borracho.

— ¡Ergse idziotah dhe Amérhihcahg...! Aag... — balbuceó Arthur, entre hipos.

Hacía ya unas horas que se había marchado de su casa. Aún así, no podía evitar pensar en la fiesta que Alfred le había preparado a Japón...cada vez que pensaba en ello, se ponía cada vez más furioso, y le entraban más ganas de beber, y beber. ¿Qué ocurría?

— ¿Señor...? ¿Está bien? —preguntó un camarero cuidadosamente.

Alfred le dirigió una mirada asesina, no era uno de sus mejores momentos.

— ¡Ezstoy perfghectamghentde biehn...! —intentó decir entre bufidos. Su cabeza le dolía, algo dentro de él le dolía.

— Ah, cariño, estoy tan feliz de que podamos estar juntos en Navidad . —la voz de una chica joven le sorprendió, cerca de él estaban una pareja de enamorados acaramelados. Arthur sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho. Le dolía ver aquello. Bajó su vista a su bebida, y golpeó fuertemente la mesa con el puño.

Estaba celoso. Celoso de Japón, él quería pasar las Navidades con América, con Alfred. Él quería ponerse esos ridículos gorros rojos, y comer pastel quemado...con él. Sus ojos se humedecieron, mientras gemía como un niño pequeño que había perdido su juguete.

— Argfh...Alfrghed...ereshg uhn tdoznto... —musitó, en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Arthur? —una voz muy conocida le hizo reaccionar— ¡Arthur, _Artie_! ¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí, hahaha~! —Alfred rió en voz alta, mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda a Arthur.— ¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente? —murmuró, pretendiendo ser serio. Arthur no sabía qué decir. Se alegraba de verlo, quería pasar las Navidades con él...pero...

— ¡Idziota, idziota! ¡Idziota...idiota..! Idiota... —lloriqueó Arthur mientras golpeaba débilmente el pecho de Alfred como un niño pequeño, con intención en vano de hacerle algo de daño.— D-deberías estar con Japón...¡hiciste...todo aquello para él! —los ojos de Arthur estaban húmedos, y sentía dentro de sí una bola de ira, y de impotencia.

— Uh...bueno...verás... —dijo en voz baja Alfred, mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza— La verdad es que no hice todo aquello para Japón.

Arthur abrió los ojos como platos. Espera...¿qué? ¿QUÉ? Todo aquello...

— Tú...¿¡en qué diablos...! —Arthur calló, no sabía qué decir. ¿Entonces...? — Si no la hiciste para él...¿por qué la hiciste? —inquirió Arthur entre furioso y, aliviado. Alfred se llevó una mano a la nuca, y agarró a Arthur, arrastrándolo afuera del bar.

— ¡Vamos!

— ¡E-eh! ¡Espera, contéstame! —Alfred lo ignoraba— ¡Eh, tú, contéstame! —...siguió sin contestar. Alfred lo guiaba hacia un sitio que él conocía muy bien, el sitio de dónde había huído, hace horas. En unos minutos, tenían delante suya las puertas de la casa de Arhur.

Alfred abrió la puerta, y rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina. Arthur entró lentamente, pero no había rastros a Japón. No había nadie. Percibió un olor dulce y aromático en el aire, y se giró para ver a Alfred, sosteniendo un gran pastel navideño...algo quemado.

— Como te fuiste de repente, no tuve tiempo de preparar otro... —dijo Alfred con una sonrisa culpable.— Se supone que sería una sorpresa, ¡hahaha! Soy muy malo en esconder estas cosas. —dijo acercándose a Arhur—. Inventé lo de Japón para...intentar mantener la sorpresa. ¡Pero bueno~! ¡Ya todo está descubierto! Hice esta fiesta para ti, _Artie_. Quería pasar las Navidades contigo. Feliz Navidad. —Alfred sonrió, de la manera más dulcemente posible.

Arhur no se lo podía creer. ¿Todo aquello...lo había preparado...para él? Sintió ira, alegría, tristeza...no sabía qué hacer o sentir. Agachó la cabeza, y caminó lentamente hacia Alfred.

— Idio...ta. —musitó, con una voz casi inaudible.

— _What? _¿Qué has dicho? —dijo Alfred mientras se limpiaba los oídos.

— ¡Idiota! —gritó Arthur. Tenía las mejillas hinchadas y rojas, y aún conservaba el olor a alcohol en su aliento

— ¡Uaah! Entonces...¿no te gustó la sopresa? —dijo Alfred con pena.

— ¡Y-yo no he dicho e-eso! —Arthur giró la cabeza, y dirigió su mirada al pastel. —¿Eso es comestible? Empiezo a tener hambre... —dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Alfred parpadeó, y después de unos segundos, sonrió, elevando el pastel.

— ¡Claro! Al menos, más comestible que tus comidas, ¡hohoho~! —Alfred salió corriendo al salón, mientras esperaba a ver la reacción furiosa de Arthur.

— ¿¡Qué! ¡Mis comidas no tienen nada de malo! —hipó de nuevo, aunque ya no estuviera borracho.

— Awg, Artie, si sigues bebiendo Santa Claus no te traerá regalos~ —canturreó Alfred a lo lejos.

— ¡E-eso no es cierto! ¡Y te he dicho que es _Father Christmas_!

— ¡Sí, sí lo es, hahaha~!

[…]

Ésa Navidad nevó afuera de la casa de Inglaterra, y, aunque con una sorpresa fachada y un pastel quemado, fue una de las mejores Navidades del año.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Mal, horrible? Podéis echarme tantos tomates como deseéis, no me quejaré DDDx

Podéis llevarme a ala hoguera (?) Okno;;

Fuu-chan, espero que te haya gustado el fic, y me odies mucho por hacerlo tan cutre xDD

¡Muchas felicidades, Artie y Al te desean una Feliz Navidad!

_¡Feliz Navidad! _~


End file.
